Revisiting the Past
by ImperialMoonBeing
Summary: Harriette, known as Harry to her friends & family, is finally living the life she has always dreamed of & then some. With a charming, infuriating husband & three beautifully annoying children, she had it all. Well...until she got an invite to her Primary School Reunion. How will her past tormentors take in this Harry? And how will Harry react to seeing her old bullies? AU FemHarry


**(A.N.) Just needed something to break the writers block and so this was created.**

**Summary: Harriette, known as Harry to her friends and family, is finally living the life she has always dreamed of and then some. With a charming, infuriating husband and three beautifully annoying children, she had it all. Well...until she got an invite to her Primary School Reunion. How will her past tormentors take in the new Harry? And how will Harry react to seeing her old bullies? AU Fem!Harry**

**Warnings:Overuse of commas, obviously not epilogue compliant and AU considering Harry's girl. Everything happend in canon except for the fact Harry's a girl and got married to...it's kind of obvious isn't it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. :(**

"dialogue"

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

**Revisiting the Past**

**Chapter 1 -Oh joy, the Reunion**

**Third Person POV**

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Harriette (who absolutely insisted she be called Harry) was staring at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a last minute put together outfit: an elegant yet simple green dress that flowed just above her knees, a white cardigan, paired with soft gold leather heeled sandals. Harry observed her appearance with an experienced eye. Elegantly (and obviously) rich, but simple and not a bit ostentanious, unlike her husband.

Harry had gotten a letter through the Muggle mail, inviting her to her Primary School Reunion, which was today. Internally Harry was freaking out. What do say to your old tormentors? Hey guys, how've you been? Want to play a round of Harry Hunting for all times sakes? Not bloody likely.

"Are you ready yet, Darling?"

Harry turned her head to the right, facing the door to find her husband of five years leaning against the door frame, looking every bit as arrogant as he had when she had met him all those years ago in Madam Malkins.

"I suppose." She said glumly, pouting at one Draco Malfoy, her husband of five years, who had insisted ( coerced) her to go, saying something along the lines of 'facing past demons' and 'showing up the little buggers'.

Draco Malfoy, while a little pointed in his youth, had grown to be very angular and very handsome, the epitome of a collected aristocrat. He had high cheekbones, almost cruelly thin lips just made for smirking, and a very posh looking nose that one could down upon to 'lesser beings'. His platinum blonde hair (which was **NOT** bleached) was combed to perfection (did you expect anything less) and his eyes were two orbs of calming sea-blue grey.

"Good, then let's go." Draco said, smiling innocently enough to his wife to show his slight dimples, holding out an arm. Huffing, Harry stepped into his embrace as he led her to the garage. They were taking the Muggle way to her school as it would seem suspicious if they just appeared and disappeared 'like magic'.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

Harry was groaning into her hands. "Did we honestly have to take _this_ car, 'Co?" The pair were driving their new silver Bentley continental GTC V8, with the top down. "We'll look like arrogant snobs."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I have no qualms with that, unlike you Potter." Harry huffed and fidgeted on the passengers side as they pulled into the small banquet hall where the Reunion was being held, entrance and parking into one the lots.

Parking, Draco turned off the engine and went to his wife's side of the car, opening it for her. Harry had been oddly silent, and it was getting to him. Usually she was rambling about something or another trivial thing, but now she was quiet.

He took her chin in his hand and made her turn her head to look at him. "Scared, Potter?" Harry's lips twitched in amusement at the familiar line. "Nervous actually."

Draco raised a very Snape like eyebrow. "Why would you be nervous? You have me to show off after all." Harry smiled softly, thankful of her supportive husband. "Oh, I don't know, I'm pretty sure that Justin Hurley will have all the attention, he was always the charmer in my primary school days, all the girls were positively head over heels for him."

Draco's playful expression turned just a tad bit darker. "Did he now."

"Mmmhmm, I'm sure he hasn't changed from being an attention seeking git, why do you think I'm nervous about attending this Reunion? You and him in the same building, Merlin have mercy on all the poor victims." Harry finished dramatically, puttimg a hand on her heart and one lying in a very damsal in distress way over her forehead.

Draco just glared, but it was without heat as he got his wife to loosen up a bit. "Come on Potter, you have a husband to show off to all the moronic Muggles you went to school with." He said impatiently, even as he offered his arm to her as she shut the car door. Harry quirked an eyebrow. "Do I now?" "Of course you do." Draco replied with a 'duh' voice. She just shook her head in response.

"Well, come on then Malfoy, we have some serious showing off to do." Harry said as she pulled her husband to the hall's entrance. "You are finally understanding Potter, I never thought I'd see the day." Harry just smacked him.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

They reached the two entrance doors, just as someone else did too. Looking over, Harry stopped in her shock. "Mrs. Baker!"

Mrs. Baker was Harry's favorite teacher in primary school. She saw through Dudley and his gang and never put them remotely close together. She let Harry stay a few hours after school to avoid them and even gave Harry part of her lunch when Dudley and his gang had either stolen or trashed it. Little ten year old Harry had thought she was sent down from the Heavens and was her very own Guardian angel.

Mrs. Baker's face was a little more lined and her brown hair was peppered with grey, but she still had that soft look in her brown eyes and that warm smile.

Harry composed herself after her shocked outburst. "Good evening, Mrs. Baker." she greeted her old teacher.

Mrs. Baker smiled. "Good evening to you too, Ms.-." Mrs. Baker stopped as she caught sight of Harry's one of a kind green eyes and trademarked scar. "Harry!"

"Little Harry Potter, is _that_ you?"

Harry smiled sheepishly back. "Yeah...long time no see, Mrs. Baker." Said woman took a few steps back to observe the pupil that had always been at the back of her mind. She wasn't disappointed.

Harry at 5'3 was very stunning in her simple attire indeeed. Ebony ringlets curled a little past her sholders and she had lost the glasses, after getting corrective surgery, her eyes even more intense as they weren't hidden beneath lenses.

Mrs. Baker smiled. "I always knew you'd be a beauty, Harry. You look absolutely stunning this evening."

"Thanks, Mrs. Baker." Said Harry, red faced.

"Just saying the truth dear." Mrs. Baker said turning her head as she finally caught sight of Draco.

"Oh, Mrs. Baker, this is Draco Malfoy," began Harry.

Mrs. Baker knew who he was. It was kind of hard not to when ths man was often featured in the papers for Malfoy Industries and not to mention a Lord in the House of Lords.

"My husband." Harry finished. Mrs. Baker blinked in shock and shook her head, composing herself. "Congratulations!" She said, looking at both of them and shaking Draco's hand as he introduced himself with a charming smile.

"Well, I suppose we should all get inside, everyone else already seems to be there." Said Mrs. Baker as sh looked around.

Draco and Harry nodded. Draco held the door open for both women and followed in after them. They proceeded to the hall whee about fifty to sixty people were gathered about. Harry recognized a few people, but it wasn't as if she wanted to talk to them.

Some of her fellow peers had saw Mrs. Baker and called her over. Harry gave her past teacher a nod and reassured her and Draco would be alright. They both found an empty table a little off to the side and decided to sit there.

Draco pulled out her chair and Harry rolled her eyes, inwardly blushing. They both sat down and Draco looked over at the drink table. When he saw all they had was what looked to be punch, he just sneered and gazed around to make sure no one was looking, before pulling out a two glasses and a bottle of Butterbeer.

"'Co!" Harry looked at her husband in esaxsperation. "What's wrong with the drinks at the-oh never mind." She said looking over at the drinks table and found it overun with Dudley's old gang, apparently catching up. She took Draco's offered glass.

"Everything's wrong with it Potter, clearly the _punch_ as you call it, is clearly substandard and the table is evidently surrounded by uncivilized beasts." Draco said as he took a sip from his Butterbeer, as if talking about the weather.

Harry rolled her eyes.

Draco and Harry spent a good half hour sneering and commenting on other people.

'Oh, look there 'Co, that's Justin Hurley, you know the one surrounded by all the women.'

'That's _this_ Hurley? What kind of _cheap_ suit is he wearing? And those aren't women Potter, they're _desperate_ if they're apprently sucking up to that.'

'Who the hell is that _fatso_? He looks like a bloody wale! And who is on his _arm_? No _respectable_ woman would go for that _thing_.'

'That's my cousin, unforetunately. *snort* He looks the same, except for the girl, never thought he'd get one, honestly not sure how he did.'

'What? What _is_ this a _circus_? Who invited that clownish woman? Is she trying to be _classy_? That woman must be rich if she can afford all those pounds of makeup caked on her face.'

'Oh Merlin, that's Melanie Smith. She was the popular girl at school. She was always so fake and was even caking on makeup, even back then. She's well her family's rich, obvioulsy not of known status as her father is the President of Grunnings, but rich all the same. And she never wasted a minute of bragging about _that_ to my face.'

'What the bloody hell is she wearing? I've seen good, bad, and Greengrass, but this is just a new meaning to the term eye-offending. Her hair is obviously bleached unlike mine and she clearly has no fashion sense at all. I mean, doesn't she realise she's dressed in barely covering-up-her-modesty-rags and not what one calls a gown much less a dress? It's a wonder why I haven't heard of the Smiths, the daughter's a complete and utter _harlot_, no_ reputable_ family would invite _that_ to a ball or gala.'

Harry was giggling into her drink as Draco went on insulting Melanie. Just as she was about to down her glass, Harry felt a pair of eyes fall upon her, and gazed up to find one Melanie Smith walking up to the table where the two Malfoy's were sitting.

"Bloody hell, speak of the devil and she comes in horrible packaging and six inch heals."Harry groaned to her husband, who followed her gaze to the approaching menace.

Melanie walked up to their table in what she tried to put off as 'alluring and sexy.' It just made Harry want to puke and laugh herself silly. Melanie stopped at the edge of their table and looked a Draco with big googly eyes and what she thought was a seductive smile. Draco just grimaced in digust.

"Hi there," began Melanie in a very nasally voice as though she was sick. "Would you like to get a drink with me?"

Draco just looked at her in the eye and cleary said, "Not really." Melanie looked confused (finally an expression that seemed to belong on her face) for a few moments. "But why? Everyone wants to like totally get a drink and hang out with me. I am like so awesome."

Harry tried to laugh quietly at her husband's evident revulsion, but when does Harry Potter's luck ever hold?

Melanie turned her sh*t coloured eyes to Harry immediately. "What are you laughing at?" Harry snorted. "You." she replied, she wasn't going to be that push over little orphan any more. She was the Saviour of the Wizarding world damnit, not to mention _the_ Lady Malfoy, a womam to be revered, feared.

Melanie took a good look at Harry, eyes finding the conspicuous lightning scar. "_Harry Potter_?"

Melanie just titled her head up an tried to attempt to look down her nose. (key word _attempted_) "Honey, why would you be laughing at _me_? I'm like way more prettier and richer."

Draco snorted. "See even he agrees with me." Said Melanie, making googoo eyes at Draco again.

"I wasn't agreeing," said Draco looking at Melanie with unconcelaed digust. "I was laughing at _you_, like Harry."

Melanie just shook her head in denial. "Why are you even hanging out with this loser anyway? Potter's just a waste of space." Harry discreetly flinched, memories of her childhood coming to the front of her mind. Draco seeing it, put on Signature Malfoy Glare #5 (you somehow upset/displeased my spouse, she deserves everything no question, I'm going to kill you glare).

"The _loser_ as you have just dubbed her is my wife."

Silence.

**I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I0I**

**(A.N.) And because I'm mean I decided to end it there. If you have anything suggestions or any scenes you would like to see feel free to PM me or leave a review. **

**Please R&R! Thnx!**


End file.
